


To Slay a Dragon

by silvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, dragon!sora, riku as a knight, yes sora is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Riku wanders the Radiant Kingdom looking for his next quest or adventure.  There's a reward for slaying a dragon in the far north of the kingdom, but all he really cares about is the excitement.  Little does he know, it's not so easy to slay this dragon.  **M for violence/death</p><p>Written for AkuRokuRiSo Month!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved [mintyskull](http://mintyskulls.tumblr.com)'s AkuRoku Dragon AU fanart, but I thought Axel as a dragon was a little too easy. Then my mind got to thinking...and thinking...and it just ran away from me. This was intended to be a drabble, or maybe a short one-shot. Instead, what came out was this behemoth.
> 
> Prompt: Dragon AU  
> Pairing: SoRiku  
> Other pairings: implied Xigbar/Ansem  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 11628

Twilight Bastion was a bustling little city. It couldn't compare to the capital, Radiant Garden, but its position on a crossroads made it a popular destination and rest stop. It also meant that those looking for work wouldn't have to look far. In the city square hung a board with job postings, wanted posters, and advertisements for just about any other odds and ends.

Aquamarine eyes scanned the parchments that crowded the board. Sometimes, Riku was lucky enough to be contracted specifically, but he was still making a name for himself in this region. He was a knight for King Mickey, and while the king often had work for his knights, it was rarely compulsory in these quiet times. And, more often than not, the missions Riku received were boring, only adding to the tedium of castle life.

So Riku travelled instead. He was paid a small stipend, for maintaining peace and monitoring outlying areas, enough to keep him fed and sheltered. But people were always willing to give him money or goods to put his skills to use, and while didn't need much—he often accepted less than was offered, depending on the job—he was always looking for the next big adventure.

He hadn't had much luck, lately. The quests he'd been offered, even this close to the kingdom's borders, were just the same as anywhere else. The promising ones often turned out to be exaggerations or just a clever turn of phrase to attract attention. So when he noticed a posting that declared a reward to slay a dragon near the far northern border, Riku pulled it down with a hearty grain of salt. It was older than most of the other bulletins, the script barely legible, and the edges curling, so perhaps someone had simply neglected to remove the relic. After all, dragons were often urgent problems that demanded swift action.

The tiny script scrawled at the bottom directed him to a local inn and tavern, the Chocobo, where the innkeeper, Namine, informed him that yes, Lord Ansem was still looking for someone to slay a dragon plaguing his borders. Riku asked Namine to arrange for travel rations for the journey, to be ready in the morning, before turning in. The Chocobo's rooms were, thankfully, clean and pest-free, and the breakfast waiting for him the next day warm and filling, so Riku left some extra silver pieces before setting out for Lord Ansem' lands.

The rolling hills of Twilight Bastion slowly turned to low, forested mountains as Riku travelled north. It was quiet as he followed the road, although he did encounter a band of Shadow Rogues. Perhaps they thought him easy prey, with his leather armor tucked out of sight under a heavy cloak. But he'd seen the warning signs from his mount, felt the horse tense beneath him, and met the ambush with only the slightest surprise. The dark creatures were fierce, one of the few blights still on the lands from the Keyblade Wars. Riku was happy to dispatch them, out of duty as well as self-preservation. When they lay dead around him, he wiped the black blood from his sword in disgust. They stank, and he spurred his horse away from the corpses to escape the stench, resettling the dull wool around him even as he clung to the saddle.

It took him another day of riding—three days out from Twilight Bastion—before the monstrous white castle came into view, rearing its ugly head out of the forest alongside the cliff it clung to. A few hard-won farmsteads had been carved out of the land approaching the castle. There were still some peasants out harvesting late crops; they looked worn and haggard, and Riku wondered if it was the harsh climate or something else that dragged them down so early in the cold season.

As he approached the castle, he wondered even more. The stone building looked to be in excellent repair, and two guards flanked the foreboding doors, barring entrance until Riku supplied the bulletin, as well as his credentials. It was fair enough, that a lord may not be immediately welcoming to unexpected visitors, but the security was a bit much for an un-harassed border estate.

Riku stood in the foyer for a long time, and when he was finally received, it wasn't Lord Ansem that came to greet him. Instead, he'd sent someone from his court: a grizzled man with an eyepatch, by the name of Xigbar.

"The Lord is currently managing matters of the land. I'm sure you understand, Sir Riku."

"Just Riku is fine," he muttered.

"Yes. Riku." The man's lips curled into a smirk as he swept his single eye over the much younger knight. An appraisal, Riku knew, and the look made his mouth tighten into a thin line. If he couldn't handle a dragon, this quest would be a death wish, but he'd made it this far without any fatal injuries, and he'd faced some nasty beasts in his relatively short life. "Most of us here aren't suited for combat with a dragon. For combat, maybe, but we're not eager to take on such a beast in our advanced years."

"You're looking for someone expendable," Riku supplied, voice dry.

Xigbar laughed. "I wouldn't say that!" He slapped Riku on the back. "We just aren't knights, up here, and we're settled into the rhythms of our lives."

Riku fought to keep the irritation from showing on his face. "Is this dragon not an immediate threat, then? You don't seem very concerned."

Xigbar shrugged. "It has been ravaging our already-sparse livestock. Lord Ansem worries that it is only a matter of time before the sheep are gone and it begins targeting people. The peasants are quite afraid—I'm sure you noticed?" Riku gave a curt nod, although he wasn't sure that fear of a dragon was what he'd seen on those faces. "Ah, here." Xigbar opened a plain door and gestured into the vacant room. "Lord Ansem wished for you to have lodgings to rest for the task ahead. He regrets that we only have modest rooms to offer."

Riku took in the small room. It was as plain as the door, but looked comfortable enough, even if he suspected that the castle boasted much more sumptuous guest suites. "This is fine, thank you."

Xigbar pointed out the rope for a bell that would call a servant in case Riku needed anything, and bid him good evening. Riku heaved a sigh as he dropped onto the bed, still in his armor and thick cloak. While a warm bed was nice, the condescending reception he'd received made him miss sleeping under the stars. The nobles closer to the capital were much more gracious, even if the assignments in their lands were dull. This far out, it was almost as if the lord of this castle forgot about those that helped forge and protect the land he managed. Perhaps Riku would mention it to King Mickey. Though, it was likely that Lord Ansem would grovel in front of someone as important as the king.

Riku sat up and began the tedious process of removing his armor as these thoughts crossed his mind. He was down to a linen undershirt and breeches when there was a knock on his door. Riku wondered what the occasion might be as he strode to answer it.

A diminutive, dark-haired girl stood on the other side of it. "Uhm, Sir Riku?" She wore a plain woolen dress and was likely one of the servants.

"Yes, what is it?" He kept his voice soft, in case she frightened easily.

"Milord has invited you to sup at his table tonight, if you please. Dinner will be served in an hour. Shall I return then to fetch you?"

Riku nodded. "Thank you." The girl bowed and padded back down the corridor. Riku clicked the door closed; maybe Lord Ansem wasn't so haughty, after all. He bent to retrieve his pack and fished out a roll of dress clothes. The doublet was a little worse for wear, but it would suffice.

When Xion returned for him, Riku had donned the doublet; his sword he lay at the foot of the bed, though he kept his knife at his belt. It was habit, from before Riku had become a knight, more than anything, but a knife was often overlooked at table, anyway. Xion led him through a twisting series of corridors, until they reached a private dining room that was as plain as the room Riku had been given, albeit much…brighter. He couldn't really think of a word to describe the cold, immaculate dining room. The walls and floor were pristine white marble, the dining set carved out of ebony, silver serving dishes already in place. Little else decorated the room, not even wall tapestries for warmth, making it stark and impersonal. Even so, the room spoke of wealth.

"Welcome, Sir Riku." Riku didn't bother to correct the man's use of his title; in the face of superiors, a title could be the only thing to stand on. Lord Ansem wore black and white, but the man himself was all silver and gold. Silver hair, long enough to rival even Riku's, artfully draped around his shoulders, bronze skin, and yellow-gold eyes. Youthful, but still older than Riku. "I hope you find your accommodations comfortable?"

Riku offered a small bow. "Lord Ansem. Yes, thank you, it is more than adequate."

Lord Ansem smiled. "Good. I should like you to be strong and well-rested so you might succeed in the task ahead."

Their dinner passed in much the same way: pleasantries peppered with business, a promise that a small sum would await his return, if he did indeed return. The dinner had been simple, but hot and fresh. There would breakfast in the morning, and additional rations to carry him deeper into the mountains, where the dragon was.

Riku was about to excuse himself when Lord Ansem stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "Sir Riku, I thought I might warn you. It is very cold here at night."

Teal eyes met gold ones. "Thank you for the warning, milord." Riku waited to be released.

He wasn't. "It would be warmer if you were to join me in my room."

"Milord?" Riku didn't like the heat in Ansem's voice, or the way the lord stood and drew closer. Or those hungry eyes. But he wouldn't make assumptions.

"You need not worry about the cold with me." Riku met the lord's gaze coolly as the man draped another hand on his arm. "It may be your last night to enjoy simple pleasures, Riku. Of course, I wish you success, but these things are never certain…"

Riku disengaged, careful to avoid any injury to the noble. "Lord Ansem, I appreciate your concern." Riku bowed. "However, I must prepare myself for the task ahead."

Gold eyes hardened, but Lord Ansem conceded, and Xion appeared to lead him back to the sparse room. The incident hung over his head as Riku removed his doublet and wrapped his wool around himself again. He resituated his sword so that it would be close at hand, and slipped into the borrowed bed. It was cold, indeed, but it didn't give him the shivers that Lord Ansem did. The man was…off. He'd thought it was a haughty lord he'd be facing, but the man was something else altogether. Something reminiscent of the Shadow Rogues, or snakes, or something equally unpleasant.

Riku curled deeper into the bed. He slept, but it was the sleep of a man on the road, unprotected in the wild forest, not the sleep of one in a safe bed.

The next morning dawned with a deep chill, and Riku was thankful for the hot breakfast that Xion brought him. She offered him a timid smile when he thanked her again. "Lord Ansem is still asleep," she whispered. "Perhaps Sir Riku would like to make an early start?" She looked at him through her lashes, her eyes full of knowledge.

Riku chuckled. "If my horse can be ready, then I think I will." Xion nodded and slipped out of the room.

Riku wouldn't know, but when Lord Ansem learned that the young knight had disembarked before he had even quit his bed, he was furious.

The journey from Twilight Bastion had been an easy one, only a brief three days. Riku was grateful, because it left both him and his mount fresh and strong for the last leg of this particular adventure. He continued north, deeper into the mountains, and the going was rough and unpleasant. Even with the sun creeping higher into the sky, the air remained chill. The wind at least was lessened by the trees, but if the dragon roosted above the tree line, he would be in trouble. By Lord Ansem's information, though, that seemed unlikely.

Frankly, Riku wasn't sure where _exactly_ the dragon's lair was, nor did he know what kind of signs to look for. He could hunt, and knew how to track, but a dragon was a beast he had never before encountered. He expected scorched land somewhere, maybe, but he'd also heard of dragons that commanded other elements, so that wasn't helpful if fire wasn't this one's element. Ansem hadn't spoken of fire, only of stolen livestock.

Just past midday, Riku heard the tinkling of water, and adjusted his trajectory to find the source. Even dragons needed water, he figured, and while there might be more than one body of water, this was at least a start. It didn't take him long to find the icy water tumbling over a rocky streambed. There he stopped, taking time to dismount and nibble at his rations while he surveyed the area. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, only the usual signs of game and wildlife. He decided to continue, albeit slowly, along the banks of the spring, walking his horse as he went. After a moment's thought, he retrieved his bow and quiver from the saddle, keeping them at hand for small game. The packed food was fine, but he would need meat if the quest stretched out for longer than a couple days.

At dusk, he shot a hare, and shortly after, he made camp, a little ways from the stream banks. The fire he'd built to cook his supper crackled merrily, and after he ate, it lulled him into a sleep better than he'd had back at the castle. Even with the dangers of the untamed lands, at least he was out in the open, not trapped within the same walls as that unsettling lord.

o - o - o

Riku was jerked awake at dawn, and it took him a moment to find the reason for it. Still tucked unmoving in his bedroll, he let his eyes dart around his little camp as his hand curled around his knife. His horse stood where he'd tied her. The fire had burned down to embers. His eyes shot back to his horse, and the person scratching her behind the ears. The person that he hadn't registered at first.

They were short, the person, with their profile to Riku, head and face mostly hidden in the shadows of a dark, hooded cloak. The hands petting his horse were gloved in a shiny sapphire material that Riku had never seen before, and they were mumbling something soft and soothing to his mount. Riku gathered himself into a crouch, taking care to minimize the rustle of wool as he readied for an attack.

He'd thought he'd been successful at being silent, until the other spoke. "She's very pretty, your horse! What's her name?" The voice was low and musical as the other swung around to face him. Riku was surprised at being caught, but even more shocked by the bright eyes glittering at him. They were the color of spring skies, and glowed with an intelligence that seemed at odds with the cherubic face and youthful tone they accompanied.

"D-dawn." The question had thrown Riku. He'd been expecting danger and opposition, not this friendly openness. Not those piercing eyes.

The other turned back to the horse. "Dawn! I think it suits you," they purred. "I'm Sora." The blue eyes slid back to Riku as the other leaned their hooded head against the horse. "Who're you?"

Riku finally straightened, tucking the knife into his belt. It would still be near, if the stranger in front of him proved to be dangerous after all, but there didn't seem to be an immediate threat. He crossed his arms, pulling himself back into a more guarded stance. "Sir Riku of the Radiant Kingdom."

The other's face brightened. "Oh, a knight! No wonder you have such a lovely horse! What brings you so far north, Sir Knight?"

"It's Sir Riku. I'm on an errand for the kingdom."

"Well, duh! That's what knights do, stuff for the kingdom. But what's your quest? Is it a damsel in distress? Shadow Rogues causing trouble again? I sometimes see them, they're nasty creatures, so I just," here Sora made a tearing motion with his strangely-gloved hands.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that. The person in front of him seemed too cheerful and young to deal with Shadow Rogues. Not that he was so old, himself. "No damsels. Just a dragon."

Sora laughed. "I don't think there's any dragons in distress around here! But I'd be happy to accompany you, if you like."

Riku scowled. "Not in distress. I'm here to slay it. And I don't need the help of some kid."

Sora was silent for a moment as they ducked behind the horse. "I'm not a kid." There was a trace of a pout in the voice now, contradicting the words. "Anyway, why would you want to slay a dragon? What's he ever done to you?" All Riku could see was a glint of blue eyes now, staring at him.

Riku sighed and began breaking camp. Sora seemed harmless, and he still had a job to do. The daylight wouldn't last forever. He glanced back over to where Sora hid behind his mare. "He? _It_ has been causing trouble for one of King Mickey's lords. Lord Ansem, the steward of these north lands? He's offering a reward." Riku picked up the saddle he'd been using as a pillow and approached the horse. And the stranger, Sora.

A low growl made him freeze mid-step, and the mare skittered away from the person cowering behind her, ears flat. " _He's_ the one causing trouble for _me._ " Sora's voice had dropped to a deep, guttural pitch. "What's a knight like you doing helping him out, anyway?"

Riku dropped the saddle and moved forward to soothe his horse, stroking her neck and murmuring wordlessly. He glared over at the person called Sora, who was now leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Close up, he could see tufts of spikey brown hair over the other's brow, and the wrinkled, almost snout-like nose. "What are you talking about?" He took in the blue glittering on Sora's arms, blending seamlessly into tan skin halfway up each forearm. "Those…aren't gloves." Riku darted forward and grabbed at Sora's arms.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Sora tried to pull away but Riku's grip tightened on an arm. "Let go!" With a sudden, surprising display of strength, Sora yanked away from Riku. The scuffle sent Sora's hood falling, and Riku's eyes widened as he saw what had been hidden under it. There, sticking out of spiky brown hair, were two small, blue horns, the same sapphire as Sora's…claws. "You can't just jump a guy like that, geez!" Sora's face had twisted into a pout.

"You're—"

"A _dragon_ , duh!" Sora rolled his eyes. "I thought it was pretty obvious." Sora flexed a clawed hand near the knight's face.

Riku crossed his arms. "It's not like I've ever actually seen one before. I didn't expect you to look like a person."

Sora peered up at him, a smile appearing on his face. Sharp teeth. "Oh, I forgot already! Pretty neat, right? I only just learned how to do it. My real form scares a lot of people away. But now I can make friends with them! Wouldn't you rather be my friend than slay me?" Sora's face darkened. "Anyway, like I said. _He's_ the one causing trouble. Not me."

Riku's eyes strayed to his saddle, discarded a couple feet away. Well, not like he'd need it now that he'd found the dragon he was hunting. But. He looked at Sora again, and had to admit that open, expressive face was…cute. Young, but probably close to his own age. If a human standard was anything to compare to a dragon's.

"So let me get this straight." Sora moved closer to him, nodding. Invading his space. But the dragon-person emitted a delicious warmth, and Riku was hesitant to step away with the sharp chill in the air. So he looked down into those so-close blue eyes, arms still across his chest. "You're the dragon Lord Ansem wants me to kill." Sora flinched, but nodded. "You say he's the one causing trouble. But he tells me you've stolen his livestock."

"I did not!" Sora huffed.

Riku raised an eyebrow. What would King Mickey do in a situation like this? Ansem was a noble, but Riku hadn't felt comfortable near the man, and he relied on his instincts to survive. This wasn't much different, and the dragon in front of him felt…good, pure. Not a creature he should be slaying for a reward that he didn't even need. In fact, he had already decided he wouldn't kill him. Maybe he could reason with him, instead.

Riku sucked in a breath. "Well, tell me your side, then."

"Well." Sora sighed. "He's got Shadow Rogues in the caves, you know? He keeps them locked up, I don't know why. But he didn't check the caves before he threw them in, right? So they got out because the caves let out to other caves." Sora growled again. "It's because of them that Roxas…! My brother." The blue eyes had turned sorrowful. "They attacked him and he lost his memories. He flew off and hasn't come back, and now I'm all alone." Sora was frowning at the ground now. Riku didn't like that, he decided.

The knight tucked a hand under Sora's chin and lifted it so their eyes met again. "If you're telling me the truth, Sora, then Lord Ansem _is_ in the wrong, and it's my duty to correct it. Although it doesn't line up." It was Riku's turn to frown again, and he gripped Sora's chin. "Why would he want you killed if you're not causing any trouble, hm?"

Sora shook his head and pulled away. "He tried to capture me, but I'm not stupid. I got away. He said if he couldn't catch me, he'd kill me. But he won't come after me himself."

Riku nodded. "So, do you think you could show me where Ansem's keeping the Shadow Rogues?"

"Yes!" Sora jumped up and threw his arms around Riku's neck. "So, you will be my friend! Yay!"

"Uh." Riku stood awkwardly with the dragon boy draped over him. "I didn't. I didn't say that. Uhm. Sora."

Sora beamed up at him. And kissed him. Right on the mouth.

Riku grunted and pushed the smaller body off. "What was that?" Deadpanned, so Sora wouldn't know how hard his heart was beating.

Sora peered at him through dark eyelashes. "A kiss. That's what friends do, right?"

"Ah. Well. Not exactly. Uhm." Riku floundered for a moment, before refocusing on business. "Can you take me to where Ansem is keeping the Shadow Rogues?" Sora nodded, and Riku retrieved his saddle.

"So a kiss is no good?"

Riku glanced up from tightening a girth strap. Sora had gone back to lavishing the mare with attention, stroking her nose as he posed the question. Riku sighed, not sure how to answer the question. What did the dragon know about people? "Kissing is more…between the closest of friends or family. And usually you only kiss one person on the mouth."

"Oh!" Sora's eyes twinkled as he looked at Riku again. "So you only kiss your pair-mate like that, right?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Something like that." Riku swung up into the saddle

Sora grinned up at him. "Then it's fine!"

Riku stared. "It's fine?" Sora was strange; or maybe it was just a dragon thing. He glanced around, plotting his trajectory. "Is the place near Ansem's castle?"

"Oh yeah, it's close to it. A little west." Sora looked Riku's mount in the eye. "Can I sit up there, too, Dawn?" Riku suppressed a smile; as if the horse could talk back! Even so, the mare's bobbing head could be a nod. If horses nodded like people. But, apparently dragons could appear human. Riku wasn't sure about anything, anymore.

He offered his hand to help Sora up, only for his head to spin even more as a pair of bat-like wings unfurled from under Sora's cloak. A few powerful beats carried him up, stirring the air around them, and then he gently set down on the horse's hindquarters. There he perched, knees tucked up, clawed hands gripping the back of the saddle. A tail he hadn't noticed before curled around him like a contented cat. Riku watched him over a shoulder. "It's easier if you sit astride."

Sora's lips twisted. "Easier to ride, but not to get down. I don't like it."

Riku shrugged. "Just watch those claws." He urged his mount forward. She didn't seem to mind the added weight, or the awkward placement of it.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Or Dawn." Sora brushed a hand through Riku's hair to demonstrate. "Your hair is so shiny, even better than real silver." He nuzzled into the pale strands, breathing in the scent of the knight.

Riku stiffened. "Are all dragons this friendly?"

"Mm, well, we're all different, you know?" Riku nodded; that seemed reasonable.

They rode together comfortably after that, Sora sharing what he knew about the Shadow Rogues, and the mountains that he called home. Riku told Sora of his training as a knight, of the Keyblade War, and his constant quest for adventure that had him wandering the kingdom. Sometimes Sora would jump down to walk alongside Riku, or climb up a tree to gauge their position. Around midday, Riku dismounted, too. He did it to give Dawn a rest, but secretly he wanted to prolong his time in Sora's company. He dug out his rations, and a bit of hare left from the previous night, and sat down on a log to eat.

Sora easily caught a squirrel and, indeed, he did have a command of fire, because he blew a small jet of it from his mouth until the thing was crispy. Satisfied, he sat next to Riku and crunched the blackened meat between his teeth. Riku supposed he was glad the dragon didn't eat it raw, even if the smell of burnt flesh was unsettling.

They were both walking along the road together, Riku leading his mare, when Sora spoke up. "Riku, can I kiss you again?"

"Ah. Uhm. Like I said…" Riku avoided his gaze.

"You only kiss your pair-mates, I know! But _you're_ my pair-mate!" Sora grabbed his arm, being careful that the hard claws didn't dig into the knight's skin as he stopped him.

Riku spluttered and pulled away. "Sora, you've only just met me! And I'm a knight, and you're a dragon! You can't just declare that I'm your pair-mate. It…just doesn't work like that!"

Sora frowned. "Of course it works like that. A dragon knows when it finds its pair-mate. Our souls know each other."

Riku let out a dry laugh at his companion's solemnity. "Yeah, right. Well, people have to get to know someone before they know if they're 'pair-mates.' And I've just met you. Also, you're a dragon. I'm not sure how you expect that to work."

Sora moved in front of Riku and threw off his cloak. "You don't like this form?"

Riku took in the figure: the blue tail whipping in a frenzy, the restless wings, the horns. The rest of Sora could almost be mistaken for human, if not for the iridescent blue scales peppering the skin along his neck and shoulders, just visible at the edges of his ill-fitting tunic. His eyes softened a little. Sora was a beautiful creature: he was small, but Riku had already felt the strength in those limbs, and his face was earnest, his eyes deep.

Riku sighed and picked up the discarded wool. "That has nothing to do with it. Put your cloak back on. It's cold."

"Fine." Sora donned the cloak and followed Riku in a sullen silence.

It was nearing twilight when Sora climbed a tree and returned to direct Riku west. "It's only a couple hours at this pace. But," he said, "We had better wait until morning."

Riku nodded. Shadow Rogues were not creatures he wanted to encounter in full dark, if he could avoid it. Setting camp was quicker with Sora to gather firewood and light the fire with just a breath. He even scampered off and returned with a pair of squirrels for dinner. Riku skinned his and roasted it over the fire, with Sora looking on, perplexed.

"What's that you put on it?" Sora pointed a claw at the little satchel Riku was returning to his pack.

Riku smirked. "It's seasoning. Not everyone likes the taste of charred meat."

"I like it crunchy!"

"Do you? Or is the only way you've tried it?"

Sora's lips jutted in a pout as the thought occurred to him. He held out his untouched squirrel. "Can you do mine, too, then?"

Riku eyed the proffered carcass. "You've got to skin it, first." Sora nodded and slid a claw into the thing, but it soon became clear that he was more likely to shred it than skin it. Riku held out his hand impatiently. "Here, I'll do it." Sora watched, enrapt, as Riku removed the skin with deft movements. "It's better to save the hide," Riku explained. "It's not really good for eating, anyway. The fur can be used for something. Maybe to line a hat. There's not a lot here, but that's no excuse to waste it." Riku retrieved the pouch of seasonings and sprinkled some over the meat before putting it over the fire with his share.

Sora eyed the gory skins with distaste. "You carry it around like that? Doesn't it stink?"

Riku smirked. "Of course not." He pulled a can from his pack and shook it. "Salt. I let it do its work while I sleep." He set to work, salting the skins as the meat cooked.

A thoughtful look crossed Sora's features as he watched. "So…do you do that to a dragon, too?" Just a hint of fear there, behind his eyes.

Riku studied the other, eyes catching on the blue scales that glittered in the glow of the fire. It wasn't unthinkable. In fact, he imagined there was a merchant somewhere who would murder for dragon skin. Even King Mickey couldn't prevent all evil men from acting. And Sora was so trusting. The thought stabbed at his chest painfully. Out loud, he gave a flippant reply. "Sora, I've never even seen a dragon until now. How would I be able to? Anyway, I don't think I have enough salt."

Sora's face brightened and he laughed. "No, probably not!" He turned to face the fire, and their squirrels roasting in it. "Does it always take this long? My way is so much faster."

Riku snorted. "Faster, yeah." He pulled the first squirrel out and handed the skewer to Sora. "This is worth the wait."

Sora sniffed it warily before taking a tiny bite. His eyes widened. "Oh wow!" He pointed at his food. "Riku! Riku, this is really good! Thank you!" Riku watched as Sora devoured the squirrel with renewed enthusiasm.

"Of course it is." Riku rolled his eyes. "I'll have to teach you the art of cooking. Living off the land is no excuse for bland food." He bit into his own share with relish. Even a gamey meat like squirrel at least tasted good with a bit of seasoning. Riku mulled his words over in his head, that he'd implied he'd be around Sora long enough to teach him to cook. It was a good thought, and a small, secret smile spread over his lips.

Sora was still staring into the fire when Riku tucked himself into his bedroll. This wasn't the quest he'd been expecting, but it was an adventure nonetheless. And, for the first time in a long while, the restlessness that nagged at him had abated. That was…interesting. Riku's eyes slipped shut on the glint of brown and blue across from him. He was already asleep when Sora shifted and settled next to him, so he didn't see the dragon in all his glory, nor did he notice the wing draped protectively over him. But he did snuggle into the warm cocoon that enveloped him. Sora breathed a rumbling sigh of content. Even if Riku didn't believe him yet, he was certain this was his pair-mate.

 

[ ](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com/)


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [savaage-nymph](http://savaage-nymph.tumblr.com/post/129194711481/dragon-sora-%D9%A9-%CE%B5-%DB%B6-a-small-fanart-i-did-based-on) on Tumblr ([Roksva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva)) for this lovely fanart!  
> 

Riku woke under a canopy of bronze and sapphire, warm and comfortable. He blinked, mind playing back, eyes taking in his surroundings. He was still on his bedroll, on the ground. His sword and knife were close at hand.

The canopy shifted aside until Riku could see leaves and branches clawing at a blue sky. And, as he sat up, the large, reptilian head that swung around and regarded him from one very blue eye. It was…grinning. The thing was twice the size of his horse, with teeth as large as the knife in his hand, and the thing was _grinning at him_. The eyes and smile were familiar, though, along with the bronze spikes radiating from its head.

"Sora…?"

"Who else?" Riku wasn't sure how that boyish voice came out of the creature that practically curled around him, but then, he couldn't really explain how he'd gone from being this to such a small person, either.

Riku shrugged. "You look different."

"Oh, right. Should I change back?" Without waiting for a response, the dragon curled into himself, his face screwing up in concentration. The air shimmered and shifted and grew hot, and then the dragon was gone, replaced by the human version. He leaned forward, panting. "It takes some effort, but I don't mind."

Riku stared at the bare body so close to him, bent with his hands on his knees as he recovered. "Ah, Sora, I think you forgot something."

Sora looked up at him. "What? No, I can't shift all of it." He flexed a clawed hand and shifted his wings. "Besides, I like it."

Riku's face was pink. "Clothes. I meant clothes."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, yeah." Riku got a full view of the planes of Sora's back, glittering blue and bronze, and the smooth line of his tail, just above firm, round buttocks, as the human-shaped dragon retrieved his tunic and cloak. "This form loses heat a lot faster. I keep forgetting."

Riku didn't have a response for that. Instead, he spent the next few minutes considering the Ansem problem as he broke camp. Even as one of King Mickey's trusted knights, he couldn't simply depose a Lord, whatever his crimes may be. Nor could he let Ansem's work continue in the time it would take to send word to the King. He likely wouldn't have any problems dispatching the captive Shadow Rogues, but if Ansem was keeping them around for a reason, the act wouldn't go unnoticed. If Ansem and his guards turned against him, he wouldn't have a chance.

Sora startled Riku mid-thought as he dangled another pair of squirrels in front of him, teeth bared in a grin. "Breakfast!"

"I can hunt for my own food, thanks." Riku's grumbled reaction was more about being startled than being handed an easy meal, although he wouldn't admit it to Sora.

"You were busy!" Sora chirped. "Anyway, it's a thank you for making it so tasty yesterday." He beamed at the knight.

Riku just shook his head and made quick work of the game. They ate on the road, walking side-by-side, as Riku continued puzzling out his dilemma.

Sora shot Riku a questioning look as the knight huffed yet another sigh. "Are you trying to breathe fire?"

"People don't breathe fire, Sora."

" _I_ know that. I just wanted to make sure _you_ did."

Riku snorted. "If anything, I'd rather fly. Then I could tell the King about Lord Ansem and I wouldn't have to deal with this alone. Well, I wanted adventure. Here it is."

"You're not alone Riku." Riku cocked his head at the gravity in Sora's voice. "What, you didn't think I was going to help you?"

"It doesn't really concern you. Anyway, Ansem wants you dead, so you shouldn't get involved."

Sora grabbed Riku and whirled him by the shoulders to face him. "How can you say that? Of course it concerns me. After what happened to Roxas, and now… You're my pair-mate, I can't just let you do it alone!" His cloak shuddered as the wings beneath flexed in agitation, and the blue tail whipped from side to side.

"I'm not-I'm not your pair-mate! So stop saying that." Riku shrugged out of Sora's grip and turned to soothe his horse, who had started at his shout. He tried to ignore the wounded look Sora was giving him, even though it sent a spike of melancholy through him.

Sora's voice was quiet when he spoke again. "Well, even if you aren't, I want to help you."

"Fine." The curt reply hung in the air, heavy as lead, before Riku added, "Then we'd better come up with a plan."

They agreed that the first order of business would be to exterminate the Shadow Rogues, and disable any guards that might be outside the cave. Riku deliberated whether to sneak back into the castle, or to enter it under the pretense of having already slain Sora. The first plan wouldn't go so well, given the security of the estate and his lack of knowledge of the grounds. The second option wasn't much better, since Sora was, quite clearly, alive and well, and Riku had nothing to show for the dragon's supposed death. At best, he could lure out a party of Ansem's men and dispatch some of them afield, but that still required at least _something_ to offer as proof.

Sora solved that dilemma by digging in the folds of his tunic and producing an ivory fang, about half a foot long. "It's my lucky baby tooth, so I want it back."

"This is a baby tooth?" Riku arched an eyebrow as he tucked it into his pack.

Sora went off talking about egg teeth and baby teeth, and Riku had gotten a brief education on the life cycles of dragons by the time they were within sight of the cave Sora had told him about. Near the mouth of the cave was a lean-to, where a pair of guards stood watch. "There's more inside," Sora whispered. "Maybe four?" He raised his head, tasting the air, then immediately wiped at his nose. "The smell of the Shadows is too strong, so I can't be sure." They draped their cloaks over a branch and left Dawn at the woods before they crept toward the lean-to.

Neither of them had qualms about killing the guards: when they approached, they could both smell the reek of Shadows on their grey skin, and their eyes glimmered yellow in deep, bruised sockets. Sora hissed at the dark blood staining his claws before he burned it away in a jet of fire. "What _are_ they?"

The question haunted them both as they slipped into the cave, Sora leading the way as Riku's eyes adjusted to the dark. The next set of guards they met were even less human than the first. Hunched, growling, and sightless, they looked as if someone had shoved the consciousness of a Shadow haphazardly into human bodies. Riku had seen his share of horrible things, but these made him ill. The flesh sloughed from the abomination as it fell away from his sword, and he bit back a gag.

Sora's voice came in the guttural growl he'd used the first time Riku had mentioned Ansem. "I'm going to purge these caves. And then Ansem…" Sora's voice trailed off, but his eyes had a hard gleam in the haze of the cave, and for the first time, Riku felt a tremor of fear at his presence.

Sora flinched when Riku dropped a hand on his shoulder, but his eyes softened at the touch. "Ansem will face justice with the king." Sora nodded.

Two more abominations flanked a heavy gate, where Shadows scrabbled at the bars, swarming. The two guards had more fight in them than their predecessors, and Riku grunted when one of them scraped a gash in his cheek during the skirmish. The sting had barely registered before one of Sora's clawed hands ripped through the thing's chest from behind, and another quick movement severed the head of his own opponent.

"Riku, are you alright?" Sora's ferocity dropped away as he reached for the knight.

Riku dragged his forearm over the injury. "It's just a scratch. Let's get this over with." He levelled his gaze at the gate. "Did you see a key?"

"Don't need one. Stand back." It was too dark to see much as Sora's shape grew and shifted, but the heat made the cave uncomfortable, and even the Shadows were shrinking back by the time the air settled. Sora only paused a moment before throwing his bulk against the metal bars, once, twice, and with the third impact, they began to groan. The fourth sent it clattering backwards, catching Shadows as it fell. Neither of them wasted time. As the Shadows surged forward, Riku met them with steel, Sora with talons and fire.

Riku struggled to breathe in the smoke and stench of Shadow gore, but he pressed on, cutting through the ones that managed to get past Sora's onslaught, or tried to slip under the dragon's guard. He hadn't seen so many of the creatures since the Keyblade War, and the thought gave him chills, because, what reason would Ansem have for keeping them? He considered Ansem's motives, and the potential disaster if Sora hadn't alerted him. King Mickey would be devastated, after they'd worked so hard to bring about peace. He was suddenly grateful for Sora's help. Without the dragon slicing through their ranks, maybe Riku could have managed to dispatch the majority of them, but the chances of him surviving would have been low.

It was hours before they finished, although the initial had been the worst. Most of the Shadows had swarmed near the gate, but enough of them had lingered in the deeper recesses of the cave for them to press on. They'd cleared the infestation, a dirty and unpleasant task, but Riku emerged with only scratches and one long, shallow cut, driven out of the caves by heat when Sora began to cleanse them with fire. He rubbed at a dirty spot on his arm, and thought that, at least he would look like he'd fought a dragon when he approached Ansem.

The mouth of the cave still glowed with fire when a grimy Sora stumbled out in human form. He was bare again, his tunic probably lost in his shift, or if not, in the fire, but Riku hardly noticed, because he was too busy rushing forward when his companion sprawled to the ground, wings trembling on his back. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the crumpled form.

"Sora!" He began checking for injuries, brushed back the spiked brown hair to look for life in the blue eyes.

Sora blinked up at him, eyes bleary. His voice was hoarse and shaky, but he smiled. "I'm okay, Riku. Just need to rest." He pushed weakly at the ground, but didn't succeed, except to dig his claws into the earth.

Riku continued looking for injuries, anyway. Finding only minor ones, he crossed his arms and regarded Sora wearily. "I don't suppose you can walk," he murmured, voice gruff.

Sora beamed and shook his head. "Nope!"

Riku huffed and crossed his arms. He bit his lip and dropped his arms back to his sides. "Fine." It took a moment to gather Sora into his arms, figuring out how to maneuver around the wings and tail, before he set off towards where they'd left the horse. He was hot and heavy in Riku's tired arms, but his heart felt light as Sora curled into him with a happy hum. "Why are you like this?"

Sora cracked an eye open to look at him. "I used up almost all of my energy," he croaked. "That's why I couldn't do this on my own. Ansem or his guards would've caught me after I was done." He yawned and nuzzled the fall of silver hair at Riku's neck. "Knew you'd help me."

Riku's lips twitched. "I guess we'll have to go to the castle after you've rested. I just hope Ansem doesn't suspect anything before we're in." Sora hummed in agreement. "We should probably ride a little ways off, just in case." Another hum; Riku nodded. With an effort, he carried Sora back the way they'd come and draped him across the saddle; the blue tail flicked once while Sora found his balance. Riku spread a cloak over him before donning his own, and they set off again.

Sora was in a deep slumber by the time Rike deemed their position far enough away to avoid attention. He'd managed to spread his bedroll and lay Sora on it before weariness weighed him down, too, and he all but collapsed next to the dragon boy, sharing his body heat in lieu of a fire. He propped himself on an elbow and regarded the sleeping face for a moment. It was peaceful and lovely, even smudged with ash, and Riku leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soft brown hair on his brow. Whether he was his pair-mate as Sora claimed, or not, Riku was growing fond of him even after the short time since they'd met. He would admit that much.

Riku faded into sleep sometime after one of Sora's wings had shifted to drape over them both, feeling safe and warm.

o - o - o

Riku's eyes flew open in pre-dawn gloom. He was already casting about for danger, hand closing around his knife, when he realized what had disturbed his sleep.

Sora was gone.

Riku was wrapped in his own cloak, but it did little against the cold mountain air. It was as good as nothing, compared to the heat of a dragon. He shivered, feeling the cold seep into him. It was probably for the best. With Ansem's desire to see Sora dead, he would be better off not joining Riku when he returned to the castle. They hadn't even considered how to explain Sora's presence, so there was one less thing to plan.

He pulled his cloak closer and turned over, hoping Sora was safe, wherever he'd gone to. One thought slipped into his mind as he nodded into sleep again: that Sora hadn't finished convincing him they were pair-mates. So much for that.

When Riku woke again, it was light. He had a breakfast of rations and a couple of apples he found as he steered Dawn towards Lord Ansem's castle. He would get be able to eat a real meal when he finished his duty. The woods were silent as he rode, and Riku missed his talkative companion. Maybe after this, he'd return to the capital for a while, to be around people again. To have a home. Boring was sounding more and more appealing as he felt the weight of solitude on his shoulders.

Riku was at the tree line bordering a cultivated field when there was a roaring of wind above him, followed by a crack of breaking branches, a small thud, and the exclamation of a familiar voice.

"Ow!"

Riku turned and stared at the dragon boy collecting himself from the ground, looking refreshed and energetic. He crossed his arms with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

Sora gave him a puzzled look. "We're going to take care of Ansem together, right?"

Riku's turned his eyes to the ground. "It's better if I go alone."

Sora leaned against Dawn, trying to catch Riku's eyes from below, and placed a clawed hand on his knee in the process. Riku flinched and avoided his gaze. "And why's that? I already told you I wanted to go with."

A heavy sigh. "Look, I don't know how you expect to get into the castle," and here Riku finally looked at Sora, eyes narrowed, "looking like that. If Ansem realizes what you are, you're done. That's it. No more Sora. Especially after how you were, I thought you'd realized that and gone away."

"Oh! Right, I didn't want to wake you, so I didn't tell you." Sora scratched his head sheepishly.

"Tell me what?"

Sora beamed and stepped back, and made a series of growls deep in his throat. Riku blinked, and the person in front of him was, well, a person. Not just human _like,_ but _human_. No tail or horns. No clawed hands and feet. "I worked on my illusion spell!" He dragged his nails over a nearby tree, and the bark split. Riku thought maybe he saw a hint of blue there, but it was gone in an instant. "I still can't shift everything, but I look like it!"

Riku took it in for a moment. Sora was…normal. He was still beautiful, but there was something lacking in the new appearance. It just wasn't Sora. But he dismissed the thought. "Fine. You look normal. So how do I explain why I'm dragging a kid around with me?"

"Oh, that's easy! You saved me from the big, bad dragon." Sora nodded with conviction. "He was keeping me prisoner but you freed me."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You really don't have the disposition of a prisoner."

Sora pressed against Riku's leg. "Because I'm so happy you saved me!"

At that, he had to laugh. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course." The tone reflected the statement, and Riku was reminded again of Sora's venom towards Ansem. How he could maintain such a cheerful countenance was beyond Riku. He himself was generally more sullen and apathetic. Sora…made him feel a little lighter. Even if he was still irritated at the earlier, unannounced departure.

Riku sighed and considered the scenario. He wasn't sure how much Ansem knew about Sora, or dragons in general. He certainly couldn't trust that the man had told him everything he knew, especially after he'd seen the caves. He hadn't known much, and still didn't, even after his conversations with Sora, so he hoped the man was just as ignorant. A dragon keeping a human was plausible. Maybe not _Sora_ keeping one, but Ansem didn't know that.

His hand fell to brunette spikes as he thought, seeking out the horns hidden by the illusion. There: hard little nubs nestled in the thick hair. Would the dragon's claws be a problem? He'd have to come up with an excuse to keep Sora away from the lord. And the thought that followed—would Ansem try to possess him, the way he'd pursued Riku? His mouth tightened.

"Sora," he murmured, once he'd come to a decision. "I think—" He stopped at the little purr the boy was emitting under his hand.

Sora looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, and suddenly Riku felt hot all over. Well, the dragon did have a high body temperature. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, ignoring the pout that Sora was giving him, and the way he was nuzzling into Riku's thigh. "I think your idea might work. If you're convincing enough, and _if_ we can keep him from getting close to you."

Riku and Sora worked out a plan for the second part of their endeavor. They would return to the castle, Sora as Riku's charge from his success. Despite his embarrassment, he conceded that it would be expedient to claim Sora as his prize, and that neither of them would be parted after the ordeal. Weariness from the battle would inspire them to accept the obligatory offer to stay the night, and then when darkness fell, they would act. Sora's concession was that he would have to ride double behind Riku, astride, not perched as he preferred, although when Riku helped him up, he wrapped his arms around his waist eagerly.

o - o - o

Ansem was surprised to see the rider—no, correct that, _riders_ —approaching his estate from the north. A flash of silver-white in the sun made his eyebrows shoot up. He hadn't expected the young knight to return, at least, not any time soon. His predecessors had been gone for weeks before returning empty-handed, unable to even locate the creature. Riku hadn't seemed to be one give up so quickly, with that bright gleam in his eyes, but maybe the figure riding behind him had had something to do with it. The thought made Ansem narrow his eyes, mouth set in a thin line.

Xigbar met them at the gate, and Ansem watched from a balcony as he escorted the two weary figures up and into the castle. Straight into his receiving chambers, as he'd ordered. He let them wait, unrefreshed, as he made the long descent to meet them.

The two young men were both grimy, faces and clothes smeared with ash, skin peppered with superficial cuts. Riku had already laid a large fang on the table, and the other cowered close behind him. The other looked to be in worse shape than Riku, with only a tattered cloak to cover him as he clung to the knight. Ansem let his eyes linger over that one as he addressed Riku.

"What is this?" He finally turned his sharp gaze to Riku.

"It's the dragon's fang. I couldn't carry the whole corpse, so I brought that."

Ansem took it up and examined it. "It seems to be the right size. But I hardly can take your word that the creature is dead."

Riku gave him a frigid stare. "I'm a knight of the Radiant Kingdom. My word is my oath. But if you wish, I can take you to the body, once I've rested."

A nod. "And the boy?" Again his eyes travelled over the ragged thing behind the knight.

Riku's lips curled in a scowl. "It was keeping him as a prisoner. He wouldn't leave my side after I rescued him."

"I should like to question him about it."

Sora curled his fingers into Riku's cloak and buried his face against the knight's back. Riku could feel the claws pricking his skin and suppressed a grimace. He understood. It would put them both at risk, to be separated, or even for Sora to speak of his experience as the dragon's _prisoner._ "He's mute. Or if he's not, he won't talk. If you please, milord, the road was very rough. I would very much like to rest." Riku struggled to remain courteous, even as his skin crawled at the man in front of him.

Ansem regarded them coolly. "Very well. Perhaps you would care to join me for dinner later this evening to discuss your exploits?"

"Milord, I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I am barely able to keep my feet." Behind him, he could feel Sora trembling, despite his heat, and he was quickly losing patience in Ansem's presence.

"Very well. In the morning, then?"

"Gladly, milord."

At a gesture from the lord, Xion appeared from a corner in the room to escort them to the chamber where Riku had stayed on his first visit. Sora loosened his grip as they came into the hall, but kept his face turned to the ground. Riku shot a concerned look over his shoulder as they trailed behind the girl, but he only shook his head. It wasn't until Xion opened the door to the room that Sora raised his head to show dark, angry eyes, and for the second time, Riku felt a thrill of fear in his presence.

"Sora?" He glanced back at the girl who lingered at the door. "If you'll excuse us?"

Xion nodded but didn't move. "Sirs…?"

Riku's eyes had already returned to Sora. "What is it?"

The girl stepped into the room and closed the door without invitation, gaining the attention of both men. "I saw what you did," she whispered. "In the caves." Before they could respond, she added, "I want to help you."

They both gaped at her, but Sora was the first to recover. "Really?" Xion nodded.

Riku's face brightened. "Are there others who might be willing to help?" Another nod.

According to Xion, there were many who knew a little about what Ansem was doing, enough to send a wave of fear through his subjects, but they were unable to do anything, in their position. With the help of a knight, they might be able to bring the lord to justice. Xion had already sent whispers out through the kitchens about Sora and Riku's exploits—sans mention of Sora's true nature—and she was willing to help them navigate the castle and supply them with information about its inner workings.

They still waited for dark to act, but with Xion's help, they made quick work of rounding up the handful of Ansem's men, under the threat of steel and brute strength, and secured them in cells where the castle's chef kept watch, until only three remained. Ansem himself, Xigbar, and a man that Xion refused to approach, Vexen.

They approached Vexen first. The man was an alchemist, with his own set of workrooms, where he was still sitting up, candles burning in a dim haze on the table. He had his back to the open door, and Riku slipped in first, as quiet as possible, but the tall man still turned in a swish of long, blond hair, and fixed him with an icy gaze. "Ah, the knight. And where's your dragon, Sir?" Riku's eyes widened, and Sora paused at the edge of the doorway. "Don't worry, I haven't told Lord Ansem about him. He'd only want him killed." Vexen's eyes moved to the door, as if sensing Sora. "Come on now, let's see you."

Sora stalked into the room, muscles tense, and Riku moved towards the alchemist.

Vexen tutted, and shards of ice rose up between them. "Don't think you can come into my domain unhindered." He returned his attention to Sora. "Ansem would have you dead, but not me. Even if you destroyed my experiments, I would rather you live, to study you."

Before Riku could react, Sora had already sprang in an attack. "YOU!" The room rumbled with Sora's growl as he knocked the man to the ground.

More jagged ice had formed at some command from Vexen, trapping Riku outside, and the two, inside, where Vexen held a wicked scalpel to Sora's all-too-human throat. "I just want to see you up close, creature." Riku began hacking at the icy barricade, even as Vexen continued on calmly. "Shed this ugly human guise and show me those wings."

The ice was already melting in Sora's body heat when he let loose another growl and shredded claws through Vexen's chest. In his last breath, the alchemist's scalpel sliced at the boy's throat, and Riku yelled.

"Sora!"

The blue eyes turned to him, shining with unshed tears, but Riku was more worried about the blood streaming from his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But he…those creatures…and…"

Riku had finally knocked away enough of the ice to reach him. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" He turned Sora's head to examine the wound. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't a life-threatening wound, then set his mouth in a grim line. "We still have work to do, Sora."

"I didn't mean to kill him," Sora insisted. "I'm sorry."

Riku shook his head. "You didn't have a choice. He was no more human than the things he created." Sora bit his lip and nodded reluctantly. "Let's go."

According to Xion's information, Xigbar and Ansem's chambers were near each other. And, if Vexen had been unsurprised by their onslaught, it was likely the lord would be ready, as well. Riku tightened his grip on his sword, and exchanged a nod with Sora as they approached the wing where their final targets waited.

They smelled the reek of Shadows before they saw them. It was the abominations again, the stronger ones, and they struggled for a few long minutes before cutting them down. Riku watched Sora from the corner of his eye, looking for weakness, or hesitation, but his companion was relentless as ever despite his earlier reaction. At least he kept his head. If Vexen was any indication, the last two would present a challenge.

A purple-fletched arrow grazed Riku's cheek.

Xigbar reloaded a crossbow from a doorway further down the hall. "Sorry kids, I can't let you pass."

Sora shook himself, and his glamour melted away. "I'm not a kid," he growled, lashing his tail and spreading his wings. Xigbar's single eye widened as he took in the creature before him.

"Some knight you are, kid. Lord Ansem," he called over a shoulder, "I found your dragon." He sighted down the crossbow. "Should I kill him for you?"

A composed Ansem appeared behind Xigbar, sword in hand. "By all means. Riku, I think you owe me a dance." With surprising speed, he darted forward to meet the knight in a clash of swords, and Riku was thrown into battle, unable to keep an eye on his companion. "I'd hoped it would be the sweeter kind of dance," Ansem panted.

Riku grunted. "Not interested." Slash. Parry.

"I noticed. You like that nasty creature, do you? You were supposed to kill it." Thrust. Block.

"I think you're mistaken about which is the nasty creature." Evade, slash; glance over at Sora.

"Eyes on me, boy!" Ansem advanced, driving Riku towards a wall.

Sora and Xigbar were locked in a wordless struggle. Despite his age, Xigbar was still strong. Not strong enough to overpower a dragon, but enough to hold his own against the human form. The crossbow had been abandoned in the close quarters, and the two wrestled. Sora had the advantage of strength, speed, and claws, while Xigbar pressed on with his greater size and experience. There was a dagger in one hand, but he'd only managed to land a few shallow cuts in response to Sora's onslaught of ragged scratches.

Riku only worried that Sora wasn't fighting to kill, while Xigbar was.

"I _said_ , eyes on me!" Riku gasped as Ansem landed a blow across his chest. The hard leather there stopped the sharp edge, but the force of it had caught him by surprise.

Sora heard the sound and cringed. "Riku!"

"I'm fine!" Riku and Ansem's swords met in a ringing clash.

"I won't kill you," Ansem ground out. "Not right away. You'll live long enough to watch the thing you've protected die."

Riku's eyes flashed. He kept moving, kept meeting Ansem's attacks, but his mind was working on another problem. The man was right. Riku _had_ been protecting Sora, and the thought of him dead sent him in a rage. The fire of battle was on him, and keeping Ansem alive to face the king's justice was no longer an option. Benevolent as King Mickey was, even someone like Ansem would be dealt with firmly. Riku _was_ the king's justice. The people who'd aided them would attest to the man's crimes.

The moment he began fighting to kill, the tide turned in his favor. Ansem was skilled, but cold, and too calculating. Too arrogant.

"Lost your voice, boy? But those beautiful eyes!" Even as he lost ground, Ansem taunted, and when Riku saw an opening in the man's guard, he went for it automatically.

Even though it meant that Ansem's sword pierced his shoulder, at a joint in his armor, tearing a scream from him. But the man had no armor to protect him from the mortal blow.

The scuffle between Sora and Xigbar stopped abruptly, as they sprang apart and scrambled to their injured companions.

"Beautiful killer," Ansem rasped.

Xigbar scowled down at him. "Even in death that's all you care about, eh?"

Ansem ignored him, his focus still on Riku. "I saw it in your eyes. That darkness." Riku had to turn away from the dying man's grin.

Sora was there, clawed hands hovering over his shoulder, then moving to clutch his arm. "It hurts."

"Yeah," Riku sighed.

Sora shook his head. "No, _I_ hurt. I can _feel_ it." He moved a hand up to his own, uninjured shoulder, eyes moving between it and a dazed Riku.

Xigbar called after him, pulling his attention away from the dragon boy. "What happens now?"

Riku started to shrug, and thought better of it. "You and the others will stay locked up until King Mickey passes judgement. He's kind and just, but what he's done here…." Riku's eyes strayed to Ansem, just as the life passed from him. He shuddered at the sightless eyes.

"I see. I suppose I knew there would be consequences." Xigbar leaned against the nearby wall. "I guess there's nothing for it."

They were grim and quiet as they escorted Xigbar into the hands of the chef-turned-guard, and the silence followed them until they reached the room they'd been granted by Ansem. It was as good a room as any, and Riku's pack was still stowed there.

Riku all but fell on the bed, taking care to spare his shoulder. Sora sat on the edge of the bed, fingers tugging at the unshed armor. "Let me see."

The knight grunted. "I'll have someone sew it up later."

Sora frowned. "At least let me help you clean it. You don't want an infection."

"Fine." He sat up with a hiss, and with an effort, began tugging at the buckles that held the leather in place. Sora hesitated before moving to help, dangerous claws showing a surprising dexterity on the straps. Riku let him take over, eyes shining with the pain he wouldn't acknowledge. Sora placed the leather pieces in a careful pile at the foot of the bed. "Sora?"

The dragon boy was working on the soiled linen shirt now. It was stiff with blood, with ragged tears, and even Sora knew it was beyond repair. "Hmm?" His claws sliced through the fabric with ease, and he gently peeled it away.

"What did you mean, our souls know each other?"

Sora didn't respond at first, instead continued to bare Riku's torso. He tossed the linen in the corner, pressed a hand near the edges of the puncture wound. Riku flinched. "Sorry." The hand gentled as he studied the wound, biting his lip in concentration. Finally he spoke. "I wasn't sure until I spoke to you, but even when I watched you I recognized you. Like I'd known your face my entire life." Sora raised his head to meet Riku's eyes. "And then when we spoke, I felt like I'd come home." He pulled away from Riku to scratch at his neck, and the dried blood there flaked away. "Like, you know, if I was away from you, I'd never be whole again."

Riku was quiet as he contemplated the explanation. It had been a short few days, and courting often went on for months, even years, in his world. Not that he'd ever had any interest. But Sora—his mind flashed back to his collapse the day before, and his eyes strayed to the scabbed gash along his neck. He reached a hand up to trace just along the wound, and then further back, to caress the freckled sapphire scales.

He withdrew his hand suddenly, face hot, and turned his eyes to the ground.

"Riku?" Sora's voice was tentative, breathed near his ear. Invading his space again.

The open road sounded long and lonely, when Riku thought about it. And cold. He shivered. "Yeah Sora." Riku kept his eyes trained on the floor. "I think I know."

Those deadly claws were gentle as they drew Riku's chin to face Sora, and his doubts fell away at the warm, glowing countenance that smiled at him. Steady blue eyes, full of confidence as they gravitated together. The kiss was slow and deliberate, different from Sora's earlier exuberance. They only parted when Sora's hand drifted down to land on Riku's shoulder injury, and the knight let out a pained whimper.

"Sorry!" Sora had the grace to look sheepish. "We should get that taken care of."

Riku gritted his teeth and nodded. Then: "Ah…Sora?" Sora raised his eyebrows in question. "Would you…uh. Be my pair-mate?"

Sora laughed. "It isn't something you ask! You just _are._ _We are_." He nuzzled at Riku's hair, and laughed again. "It's not like the stories, is it? The knight coming to slay the dragon."

Riku smiled. "No, no it's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE LOVELY FANART FROM SAVAAGE-NYMPH!!! (As part of an art-fic trade, she made this for me:  
>   
> Check out my fic **[Matters of Pride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5873929)** , which is my half of the trade! :D


End file.
